Proxy
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Dark!Fic. Information is the most important thing in the Shinobi world, and there are great lengths that people will go through to obtain it. WARNINGS: Torture, swearing and violence from the off. M RATED!


A/N: See end.

Dedication: To Mr Morphious, my muse and inspiration. And to Vithian who keeps feeding my angst bunny toblerone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters. Anyone you don't recognise I do own though.

Warnings: Very dark content, mentions of abuse, situations of a torturous nature. Foul language from the off.

Proxy.

The door to the cell flew open, a pair of calculating green eyes looked up through a curtain of mattered hair as the two guards dragged in a kicking and screaming man. The prisoner just watched as the man fought against the guards, dark eyes flashing in defiance at the rough treatment and dark hair splayed across his shoulders. The guards seemed to be amused by the feisty little brunette and from the position on the floor the prisoner felt something in their gut twist in disgust. That was until the man spat violently in their eyes.

"Little fucker!"

The beating was short and violent, the two larger guards easily manhandling the captive to the floor. They came at him with punches and kicks, stomps and knees and within a few minutes they had reduced the struggling man to a whimpering mess on the floor. Looking pleased with their work the guards retreated out the door, locking the large metal barrier with a creaking groan behind them. The room was instantly plunged into near darkness and it took a moment for the prisoners eyes to adjusted to the dim light. They clambered to their feet and moved toward the brunette at least to ascertain that the man was still alive, after all the cell would get rather smelly with a corpse in there.

The prisoner approached the man with caution, ingrained ninja sense were hard to ignore although they doubted the brunette would be able to much of anything at that point in time.

"Wake up, they'll be back soon. Trust me when I say it's better that they don't wake you."

From the floor the man grunted body still crunched up in a ball. After a few moments he began to shift and managed to haul himself into a sitting position. The prisoner stared slightly as they took in the features before them, somehow familar and at the same time not. Dark eyes blazed from a tanned face almost perfect except for a horizontal scar bisecting the mans nose and cheeks, dark chocolate coloured locks spilt over slim shoulders giving the man a somewhat fragile look. The prisoner smirked slightly knowing that looks were often deceiving, this man must be pretty dangerous if he was stuck in here.

"Thanks I guess." The voice was raspy from the abuse he had just sustained.

"Don't thank me just yet, that was just the foreplay."

There was a shrug from darkened shoulders "Still, thank you."

The prisoner frowned at the mans nonchalance, it was somewhat galling. He was either supremely confident in himself or he was still stuck in some form of denial. They were more than willing to bet it was the latter rather than the former, although the brunette was clearly a ninja he didn't appear to be experienced at dealing with torture. It didn't matter in the long run though, the man would learn soon enough and if he didn't he'd be dead.

Somewhat reassured by the dark thoughts the prisoner backed off and retreated back to their corner. The brunette shifted, groaning as pain wracked his body. Sighing the prisoner shook their head, the man was clearly an idiot or had no self preservation, he was completely green.

"I wouldn't move it will only aggravate your injuries."

The exasperation was apparent in the prisoners voice but the brunette just nodded and stopped his shifting smiling weakly.

"Thank you again I guess... I'm Iruka by the way."

There was no verbal reply, the prisoner just grunted in response and wrapped their arms around their knee's trying to keep in what little body heat they had left in the cool dankness of the cell. Iruka just stared glassy-eyed at his companion, fear and confusion reflected in the umber depths. Outside the two heard the shuffling of feet and the click of a lock as the door once again swung inwards admitting two guards, both with sinister looks on their faces. The brunette unconsciously shrank back from the two men and stared helplessly at his companion. The other prisoner didn't return the questioning gaze and just looked at the floor and waited. The two guards moved forward and hoisted their captives up roughly, dragging them out the door and into the dank corridor.

The prisoner didn't resist and allowed themselves to be dragged, Iruka however fought and spat with venom at his captors. The guards seemed compltely unmoved by the brunette's show of defiance and quick blow to the back of the head quieted the man and he was dragged the rest of the way. The prisoner scoffed at how easily the brunette went down and rolled shadowed eyes, Iruka wouldn't last long if he kept the bravado act up and for some reason that bothered them.

The reached the interrogation chamber and the two guards threw their prisoners to the floor, elicting a grunt from both of them. Iruka's head coming into contact with the floor roused him from his unconscious state and he groaned in pain. The door opened and in strode another figure, his scarred visage pulled into a deep frown. He made a motion with his hand and the two prisoners were pulled to their feet. Iruka was tied to a table ,a rag stuffed in his mouth preventing him from screaming. The other prisoner was tied to a chair on the the other side of the room under a leaking pipe, they looked on with sympathy. It appeared their captors were starting hard with the brunette.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha." The scarred man asked, dark eyes narrowing.

The rag was removed from Iruka's mouth and he gagged slightly.

"I told you I don't know... Why the hell would I know." He gasped, sucking in great lungfuls of air.

The answer was ignored and again the interrogator raised his hand motioning to the first guard, the rag was instantly stuffed back down the brunette's throat. Across his open mouth a thin sheet of linen was stretched by the other guard, preventing Iruka from spitting the wadded cloth out. The scarred man narrowed his dark eyes and nodded, the second guard moved from his spot carrying a hose pipe that was leaking slightly. Brown eyes went wide and Iruka began to struggle against his bonds to no avail, he remained pinned to the table completely helpless.

With a sick grin the second guard turned to hose on, a strong spray gushing from the nozzle. He placed it over the rag covered mouth and watched as the water began to soak the linen and trickle down into the captive mans mouth. The brunette began to panic as he felt the flow of water enter his lungs slowly filling them and began to struggle again. But nothing he did halted the liquid gushing into his lungs drowning him, his vision began to spot as the precious oxygen was replaced with water.

He could feel the cold darkness of death closing in...

Closer...

Closer...

Clo...

The darkness consumed him.

_Thump!_

The brown eyes flew open.

_Thump!_

The force of the blow to his chest brought Iruka back to the light and he coughed up the remaining water in his lungs from his now empty mouth. He seized the opportunity and sucked in a great lungful of _beautiful, wonderful_ oxygen and immediately began to cough again, liquid pouring from his lips.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" The interrogator asked again.

"I d-d-don't k-k-now." Iruka's voice was raw from the hacking coughs.

The interrogator didn't appear to believe the brunette and simply folded his arms across his chest, a sure sign of his waining patience.

"Again."

The process continued for another half an hour, each time the brunette narrowly avoiding death at the whim of the interrogator and everytime Iruka's answer was the same.

He did not know where Sasuke Uchiha was.

Eventually the interrogator appeared to get bored of the stubborn man and he ordered his release from the table. It wasn't the blessed relief the brunette had been expecting as he exchanged places with the other prisoner and Iruka watched with a horror struck gaze as the same barbaric treatment was inflicted on the other prisoner. The dripping of the water was extremely uncomfortable and made the brunette squirm, but what made him squirm more was the gurggling cries of his cell mate as they coughed up the water that had been forced down their throat.

The session continued for several hours with Iruka and the other prisoner switching periodically and just for good measure they were beaten before being returned to the cell. By the time they were dragged back to the both of them were barely conscious and the guards took great pleasure in dumping the pair on the floor roughly. Iruka groaned as pain rippled through his body and he curled in on himself, beside him his cell mate did the same and they both slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

The routine continued, every few hours they would be woken and taken for another session, forced to watch the other get tortured and it was begining to take it's toll on the green eyed prisoner. Annoyingly the brunette was starting to get under their skin, he was such a genuine person that it made their heart ache. It was clear from the first session that he didn't know anything but yet the brutes insisted on torturing him and slowly but surely it was starting to kill the prisoner, watching this innocent suffer. They may have been a 'criminal' but that didn't mean they were heartless, they disliked the unneccessary cruelty and this was as unneccessary as it got.

Days turned into weeks.

The torture continued.

And the prisoners heart slowly broke as Iruka began to fade into nothingness.

After a particularily brutal session the pair came back even more worse for wear than usual. The previously tanned skin was mottled with bruises, making him look more like a swamp creature than human. The prisoner crawled over to the man and cradled the bleeding head in their lap, watching as Iruka flitted in and out of consciousness.

"I don't think I'm going to last much longer." The brunette's voice was raspy from abuse.

"I know they got you good with the head wound. I can't stem the bleeding you've probably got about ten minutes left."

"I never thought it would end like this. I didn't know anything, why did they think I did?"

"Who knows... Wrong place, wrong time. I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess."

"I just wish I had known something... Get one over on the bastards" Iruka's voice was barely a whisper, as the dulled brown orbs began to slip shut.

The prisoner hesitated, could they give this man their dying wish? The brunette had literally minutes to live, no where near enough time to blab to the guards. Slowly they leaned over and began to whisper into Iruka's ear. The vital piece of information that they had been trying to break the prisoner for, given freely to a dying man. The brown eyes went wide as the information filtered into his ear and he gave a content smile.

"Thank you..."

The brown eyes slipped shut.

The prisoner felt their heart ache as the man slipped into deaths welcoming arms and they slowly lowered the head to the floor, before retreating to their corner. Slowly they curled up into a little ball and felt a brief moment of grief flutter through them and it was then they felt it.

Something was wrong.

Using the little remaining strength they had left they turned around onto their knees and instantly noticed that Iruka was gone. There was a displacement of air and a cool feeling of metal against their throat, the prisoner sighed.

"I should have known... Just do it."

The prisoner felt more than saw the nod.

"I'm sorry things had to end like this Sakura-chan."

The green eyes clouded with confusion at the name and behind his former student Iruka felt the claws of despair tear at his wounded heart.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you, for what he did to you to make you forget us all. I'm just sorry."

"Just do it before you bleed to death."

There was a quick slash and the hot spray of arterial blood hit covered everything within reach, Iruka felt bile rise in his throat as he watched the life in the sparkling green eyes snuff out in nothingness. The lifeless body of the pink haired girl slumped forward blood still leaking from the gaping neck wound. The brunette slowly clambered to his feet and moved with sluggish movements toward the door. As he reached the recepticle he fell to his knees, resting his bloodied head on the cool metal. With great effort he pounded on the door, the metal visor slid open and a pair of eyes looked down at the injured man. Iruka looked back, black spots dancing before his eyes and grimaced.

"Mission complete."

Then he blacked out.

Iruka awoke in a sterile hospital bed, his whole body _ached_ and his head felt like it had been smooshed under a sledgehammer, which to be fair wasn't far from the truth. Brown eyes slid into focus and the brunette frowned as a familiar scarred figure was sat at his bedside.

"Ibiki-san."

"Iruka."

"I have the information you needed and I completed the disposal."

Iruka's voice was bland and the words made his chest constrict as he tried to not remember the young woman whose life he'd just extinguished.

"A successful mission then, but I expected nothing less you are the best at this kind of work."

"Just take your information and go." His tone was sharp.

Ibiki said nothing and took the hastily written piece of parchment from the brunette's outstretched hand before swiftly leaving the room. Iruka just turned on his side and screwed his eyes shut, trying to force the ghosts of his comrades that he had murdered far from his mind.

The things he did for Konoha

~End~

A/N: I apologise in advance for this, I had a bit of a light bulb moment after having a rather unusual conversation with my friends. Well you'll understand now you've read this how bizarre that conversation got. Anywho I've been wanting to write a fic which explored a different side to Iruka for quite a while now, I just couldn't find an idea with which to do it. So after said conversation with my friends this came into my head, apparently there really are people who do this... The whole idea freaked me out so much that I had to write something about it. This random piece of (Probably rubbish) writing is the result.

So yeah... Um... Weirdness. Let me know what you think.


End file.
